Brawling Page Generation X
The old Brawling Room has gotten long and has gone out of use--this is the new one for all brawls from here 'till this page gets to long. Happy Brawlings! This is where Brawlers and Teams can brawl. Just start a new section and label it _____VS______ and then brawl it out! -Benji '' Erebus Demantion VS Agent A Agent A: Alright Erebus, this is where we put our Bakugan where out mouths are. Helios: Let's get rumbling!!! Erebus: And so I precipitate, like Silver Chloride when Sliver Nitrate is added to Potassium Chloride! Hello Brawler! It's a pleasure to meet you and your synthetic organic solid (Bakugan)--it appears as if the two of you might be worth a challenge! Khaos (In Shadow Form): Hahaha, it's finally time to raze and destroy!!! After, I'm through with you, mortal Bakugan, there will be nothing left to be rumbling about--except maybe your magnet shivering on the ground!!! Erebus: It seems as though you are trying to cause a negative change in entropy around here! Agent A: Just great... A chemistry geek. I was just getting tired of AP Chemistry too... Khaos: Let's spread chaos throughout this place Erebus!!! Erebus: My pleasure. Khaos, it's time for you to sublime. Khaos: Heh, heh, heh. Indeed!!! ROOOOOAAAAAARRRR!!! Agent A: Enough with the science talk already--school's not in session! Let's get this scuffle going. And just for your information, here you can't set Gate cards until all existing Gate Cards are already used. Helios: Who are you calling mortal?! We'll be seeing who's the one that'll end up on the floor! Let's pummel them '''A'!!! Erebus: That law is no problem. Ha, alright, the trinkets of synthetic solids that I'll be using as reactants this battle are: #''Khaos,'' Darkus Olifus ('''1150 Gs; BakuSuper G; Guardian Bakugan)' #Darkus CannonFury (260 Gs) #Darkus Spidaro (800 Gs) #Gold Destrakon Gear (180 Gs) #Darkus Phantom Dharak (820 + 100 Gs) #Darkus Infinity Helios (750/800/850/900/1000/1150 Gs) Agent A: I think I will prove more of a challenge to you than you can handle. If it's chaos, or an increase in the randomness of the universe, you are looking for, I have got some things in store for you... Let's brawl! Helios: Refering to us as mere toys... how disrespectful. '''A', let's teach this kid what Bakugan is all about!!! ROOOOOAAAARRRR!!! Agent A: Settle down Helios, they're only upstarts. For this fracas I will be utilizing: #'Haos Viper Helios' (740 G's; Guardian Bakugan) #Haos Helix Dragonoid (710 G's) #Darkus Dual Hydranoid (650 G's; Translucent) #AirKor (Copper; 60 G's) #Twin Destructor (Gold; 90 G's) Agent A: FIELD OPEN!!! As a veteran, I must insist you go first... Erebus: Ha, that's mighty arrogant of you. We'll have to see if you can prove yourself capable of saturating that high molarity ego of yours! FIELD OPEN!!! GATE CARD SET!!! BAKUGAN BRAWL!!! Infinity Helios STAND !!! Infinity Helios: Ahaha, let's get going shall we? Agent A: Oh, I am quite capable of teaching you a thing or two, Erebus. It isn't all about the most powerful Bakugan, you're going to need a few tricks of your own up your sleeve. Ready Helios? Helios: Haha! I was molded ready! Agent A: Then let's go! ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE: GUARD HAMMER '(Red; Play before you roll a Haos Bakugan. If it lands on a Gate card, replace that Gate Card with one from your unused pile. The original card goes back to its owner's unused pile.) Alright, BAKUGAN BRAWL!!! HAOS VIPER HELIOS STAND!!! Helios: Greetings fellow Helios. I'm afraid that I require you to lose this battle. Infinity Helios: Ahaha, I think not ''brother. It matters not what gate we're on... Erebus always has a plan! Agent A: GATE CARD OPEN: SHORT FUSE (150; '''200; 180; 120; 220; 110; The Bakugan with the lowest G-Power wins this battle.) Helios: This brawl will be decided by the wits, not the brawn! Agent A: What will your response be Erebus? Erebus: I'm afraid I do have a hypothesis on obtaining the positive change in entropy! However, Infinity Helios, I must concede this battle--you've won a battle but not the war. Infinity Helios: Understood master... This isn't over brother... Helios: It doesn't matter when or where you show up--the end result will be the same... ROAR!!! Erebus: I laud you for your interesting plan you mass of molecules. But do you have the chemicals needed to keep this advantageous equilibrium up? BAKUGAN BRAWL!!! DARKUS SPIDARO STAND!!! Erebus: And now, it's about time for the ultimate reaction to occur! Let's go Khaos!!! Khaos: Hahaha!!! Finally! It's time to crush someone!!! Bring it on little mortal, it doesn't matter what card you have, or what toy you use--it's over for you and the rest of your team!!! Agent A: We shall be seeing about that. Let's go, Haos Helix Dragonoid!!! BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND!!! Helix Dragonoid: It has been a while Agent A. Erebus: Forget the reunion! Get the catalysts in the reaction already! Khaos: Ha, you are a fool for believing that such a pathetic lizard could possible match against me! I'll show you what a real Dragon can do!!! ROOOAAARRR!!! Helix Dragonoid: Hm, I'm going take it that we are up against a noisy crowd today, are we? Seems as though we're on the losing spectrum of G-Powers. I'm guessing you have a plan? Agent A: When am I ever without one? GATE CARD OPEN: UNDER CURRENT (150; 110; 200; 100; 90; 60; If the Bakugan with the lowest printed G-Power is any version of Dragonoid of Gorem, then it gets +150 G-Power.) Erebus: Hahaha! So that's it? You hypothesize that something like that will keep the equilibrium to your advantage? Agent A: I never said I was finished. ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE!!! 'SHINY DEVIL '(Blue; 350; 300; 250; 400; 300; 250; Play during a battle. If your opponent's printed G-power is 200 or more higher than yours, your Bakugan gains G-Power based on its attribute.) Helix Dragonoid: RRROOOAAARRR!!! A very excellently thought out plan Agent A. With this we have the capacity to defeat Khaos! Jay VS Erebus Erebus: Let's get this reaction started! If its not too late... I'll use Meta Knight 900gs with Cyclone Percival 900gs and Horridian 1000gs all Darkus